"Zombie"
"Zombie", as he was called by Makuta, is a mysterious Imbiber who is currently performing the last thing he wanted to do before he died due to the mask of undeath. He lives in the Silverworld Universe. Biography Life Not much is known about when "Zombie" was alive, only that he lived in an island far to the south. He was killed when the Makuta came to conquer the island. He was wearing a mask of undeath at the time and is currently attempting to fulfill his last action. Undeath Zombie traveled the Matoran universe hoping to fulfill his final wish, but never did. No being had ever been in an undead state for that long before and strange things started happening. His original goal was warped and distorted and he began to break down, losing energy and parts. Acting out of pure self preservation(a supposedly impossible urge in an undead form) he decided to consume other beings to gain energy. He not only eats them, but incorporates them into his own form, creating an unshapely mess. His favorite targets seem to be Makuta as Imbibers have the natural ability to gain strength from Antidermis. Journey to Karda Nui He made his way to Karda Nui as part of completing his "goal" and killed several beings along the way. When he arrived in Karda Nui to find Annona feasting on Tren Krom's dreams, it became disappointed. It knew its goal could never be completed and achieved a new state of being which is incomprehensible even to Annona. She tried to steal his dreams but she herself screamed when she looked into its mind. After this, she offered him the sacrifice of her servants, the Sisters of the Skrall. He ate them in a such a horrid way that Annona had to look away. Tanma, Photok, and Solek were watching the whole ordeal going on. Photok went into a state of shock and fell to the ground. He awoke to see his two friends approaching Zombie and getting devoured. This sight caused Photok to go insane. Photok fled to Xia. He was followed by Zombie, who was intent on destroying Photok as he had survived. Photok acquired several Xian weapons to fight off Zombie and they eventually had a battle in the streets of Xia. Several buildings were destroyed and almost the entire Vortixx species was wiped out. Photok escaped early into the battle, but Zombie stayed to consume the Vortixx. He was eventually detained by the Anti-Makuta League and Xia was slowly repaired. Escape from Anti-Makuta League Prison Zombie was detained in a prison on Daxia. Several experiments were done on him but none could discover anything more about his condition. Zombie eventually escaped by slowly breaking open a wall in his cell. Axonn and several other members of the Anti-Makuta league tried to stop him, but he consumed them. He is now travelling around the MU. Known Victims * Several Makuta ** Makuta Kryonax * Almost all of Pridak's Race * Several Members of the Anti-Makuta League ** Axonn * Several Rahi ** Krahka * Several Matoran ** Solek and Tanma ** Kapura ** The Builder of the Toa Canisters * Almost the Entire Vortixx Species * The Sisters of the Skrall